omg2 traduccion de i love you
by ELzMatias
Summary: bradxsam omg final alternativo SaintWhatsername-ORIGINAL ESCRITOR


HORA 22:20

Lugar: Salón del Maestro

"¿Estás lista, Sam?" Freddie preguntó mientras escribía un código en su laptop para la nueva aplicación que estaba desarrollando, la cara del estado de ánimo. Él levantó la vista para ver a Sam mirando el PearPad.

"Sí," respondió ella, manteniendo una cara seria. Brad presionado el botón de grabar en la cámara y comenzó a filmar su primera prueba de la noche a Sam

"Muy bien, esto es prueba de Freddie Benson correr tres para PearPad aplicación, la cara del estado de ánimo, tema, Samantha Puckett", dijo Freddie lo suficientemente alto como para que la cámara grababa el sonido. Freddie apretó un botón y visto que el equipo comenzó a analizar su estado de ánimo actual de sam. Ella seguía mirando a la cámara. Después de unos veinte segundos, el equipo terminó el análisis de Sam y había comprendido que su estado de ánimo;

Ánimo: enamorada

Freddie podía sentir su molestando los ojos de su cabeza. Sam? enamorada? SAM está enamorada? Nada de eso tenía sentido, pero la aplicación del estado de ánimo cara no había en mal estado, una vez todavía. Sabía que su aplicación no era defectuosa, pero fue la idea de estar enamorado de Sam. ¿Quién podía posiblemente ser enamorado? Gibby o freddie? Ella lo odiaba y apenas tolerado Gibby, y ella nunca le gustó Freddie ...

A menos que ... era Freddie?

Todo empezó a venir juntos en la cabeza de Freddie. Eran unos a otros de primer beso, después de que Sam, Freddie y humillado a sí misma en iCarly en el noveno grado. Y se sintió algo más que eso, también. Cuando Carly se le preguntó cómo se sentían al respecto, ninguno de ellos se les dio la oportunidad de responder, por cortesía de Spencer, que se grabó a las sillas de los presos, un banjo y un par anormalmente grande de los pantalones ... Eso haría una parodia de iCarly bien un día ... Freddie pensaba.

Enfoque. Samantha Puckett podría estar enamorada de él, Fredward Benson, también conocido como su saco de arena humano desde el sexto grado. Su mejor amigo y archienemigo se transformó en una niña pequeña rubia. Era graciosa y dulce, pero puede noquear a un conductor de camión con un galón de leche. La chica que constantemente le causó tanto dolor físico y mental. Sin embargo, había desarrollado mucho últimamente, y ha llegado a ser tan hermosa ...

"¿Puedo pasar ahora?" -Preguntó Sam, Freddie chasquido de sus pensamientos.

"Uh, sí," respondió él. Sam parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, rodando la cabeza en pequeños círculos. Brad dejó de grabar y dejó su cámara. Agarró un totopo y lo sumergió en el guacamole que había hecho sam. Freddie no se percató de la mirada de Sam oportunidad de Brad.

"Así que, ¿cuáles fueron los resultados?" Brad pidió a Freddie.

"Uh ..." Rápida, pensar, Benson, piensa! "Ellos eran, eh, no concluyentes".

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó Sam, de pie fuera de su excremento.

"Es extraño", dijo Brad. "funciono esta mañana ..."

"Sí, voy a ver si Carly tiene todos los tejidos", dijo Freddie rápidamente. Cerro la laptop y salió del salon. Antes de que preguntar otra cosa, dejo a Brad y Sam habla.

"Realmente ¿crees que alla funcionado? ", comentó Brad. "o ¿Estára enfermo?"

"ni idea", dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros al llegar dentro de la bolsa de totopos. "¿Quién sabe lo que tiene ese nerd?."

HORA 22:25

"Carly!" Freddie silbó a su mejor amiga. Carly se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada confusa. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro", dijo ella, dejando el portapapeles. "te lo encarado, Gibby?"

"Sí," respondió Gibby, grabar datos en su documento. Freddie no hizo preguntas sobre el gas verde lleno en la cámara de estimulo, o por qué estaba haciendo reaccionar de manera tan extrañamente Spencer. Carly se acercó a Freddie, las cejas el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"le hice una prueba a Sam para mi aplicación", comenzó a Freddie.

"La de la cara?" Carly le preguntó.

"Sí. Y escanear su estado de ánimo ..."

"Y ...?"

"¿Sabes por qué Sam siempre ha estado pidiendo para pasar el rato junto a Brad y mí ¿Por qué quería trabajar en el proyecto con Brad y conmigo?"

"Entonces, ¿qué has averiguado?" Carly le preguntó burlonamente.

"mira". Freddie reabierto al ordenador portátil, frente a Carly. Ella abrió la boca en estado de shock.

"enamorada?" -preguntó ella.

"Ajá", respondió Freddie, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Espera..." Carly negó con la cabeza. "de ti?"

"Piense en esto!" Freddie gritó en voz baja. "¿Recuerdas cuando nos preguntó acerca de cuando ella y me besó, y ella nunca te lo dijo?"

"Por favor, no me lo recuerdes", dijo Carly con cansancio.

"Bueno, ¿y si ella lo disfrutaba?" Freddie le preguntó. Carly ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Oh, Dios mío, le gustas!" Carly se sorprendio. "Ella está enamorada! De ti!"

"¡Lo sé!"

"Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!" Carly lloraba. "Este es el destino! Tenemos que conseguir que los dos estén juntos!"

"Bueno, sé que la distracción perfecta ..."

"Hey, chicos, ¡miren!" Gibby llamó. Carly y Freddie vieron a Spencer se volvió para ver agitando su camisa alrededor de la cámara de estimulo, mirando como si estuviera ahogando. "Me volví el nivel de olor hasta once!" Gibby dijo, sonriendo. Los tres vieron como poco a poco Spencer se desmayó por el olor. En lugar de comprobar para ver si estaba bien, Carly y Freddie salieron corriendo de la habitación, dispuesto a hacer que Sam confesar sus sentimientos.

HORA 22:30

"Así que, ¿quién te enseñó cómo hacer turrones?" -Preguntó Sam mientras se despachaba a su tercera pieza de turrones celestiales de Brad mientras él jugaba con la cámara. Ella aspiró el dulce de azúcar que quedan fuera de los dedos, gimiendo en la delicia.

"Uh, mi bisabuela me enseño", Brad respondió.

"Ella era una buena mujer", dijo Sam, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Ella aún está viva ..." Brad le dio una mirada confusa, y Sam trató de pensar en algo que decir que no le haría parecer tan estúpido como se sentía.

"Incluso mejor". Brad sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, Carly y Freddie entró por la puerta. Cualquiera podía ver cómo estaban tratando de ocultar sus sonrisas.

"Hey, chicos," Carly llama, esperando ansiosamente como todo el mundo se volvió para mirarla. "Yo estaba pensando en grabar algunas cosas para iCarly. ¿Quieres estar en ella?" Todos en la sala intercambiaron miradas de confusión, incluyendo a Brad y Sam.

"¿Sabía Carly le dice nada acerca de esto?" Brad articuló a Sam. Ella sacudió la cabeza como respuesta.

"Se trata de hacerle cosas de los maestros!" Carly gritó, tratando de entusiasmar a los demás. "¡Vamos!" Sus compañeros se encogió de hombros y siguió a carly quien estaba alegre fuera de la habitación. Brad dejó la cámara y Sam lo siguió hasta la puerta, sólo para Freddie para tirar a un lado de Sam.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -Preguntó Sam, enarcando las cejas. Brad se detuvo y miró hacia atrás también.

"Tengo que hablar con Sam sobre nuestro propio proyecto de iCarly para esta noche", explicó Freddie rápidamente. "Brad, sigues adelante y ayudar a Carly, con el rodaje, ¿si?"

"Bien entonces," estuvo de acuerdo Brad, encogiéndose de hombros y salir de la habitación. Freddie cerró la puerta detrás de él y apagó las luces.

"Está bien, ¿qué pasa, Benson?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Recuerde que esta en el canal de los animales?" Freddie sonrió y se acercó a Sam, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Sam se movió incómodo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Los caballos", dijo Freddie en un tono profundo y coqueta. Los ojos de Sam se abrieron y ella empujó Freddie lejos de ella.

"Whoa, espera!" Sam gemia. "¡Guau! ¿Qué?"

"Yo sé que estás enamorada de mí!"

"Huh?" Sam estaba realmente confundida ahora. Se acercó a su taburete donde estaba sentada en las pruebas de detección de la cara del estado de ánimo y se sentó.

"¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé?" Freddie preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

"Sí, por favor, comparte."

"Debido a que, de acuerdo a la cara del estado de ánimo, se dice que tu estas... enamorada."

"¿tu dijistes que no funciona!" Freddie abrió su computadora portátil dejandole ver el resultado a Sam, que muestra que, en efecto, ella estaba enamorada. Sam se maldijo mentalmente.

"Admitir que estás enamorado de mí!" Freddie gritó.

"Yo no te quiero!" Sam se rompió.

"Tienes que amarme!"

"Recuerde que la tarjeta de cumpleaños que te di? Que decía:" Feliz cumpleaños, te odio! TE ODIO, Sam! "

"Todavía me deseó un feliz cumpleaños."

"Argh!" Sam golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, tratando de averiguar lo que quiere decir que posiblemente cambiaría de opinión. "¿Recuerdas cuando compartimos nuestro primer beso que nos volveríamos a ir de vuelta a odiar uno al otro?"

"Lo hicimos", dijo Freddie. "Por un tiempo."

"Bueno, todavía lo hago, Benson!" Freddie parecía un poco alicaído, pero sobre todo aplastado la forma en que Sam ni siquiera parece importarle en absoluto.

"Así que ... ¿a quién amas?" Freddie le preguntó.

"Eso, Fredwina, NO es asunto tuyo", dijo Sam. Ella saltó de su taburete y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"Sam!"

"Lo digo en serio!" Sam cerró la puerta despues de salir haciendo saltar Freddie.

"Si no soy yo el que le gusta", se preguntó Freddie en voz alta, "que quién es?"

HORA 23:15

Sam suspiró mientras miraba a la acera, tomando agua. Claro, la aplicación del estado de ánimo cara de tonto tenía razón acerca de Sam estar enamorada, pero ¿por qué iba a suponer que ella estaba enamorada de Freddie? Ese ñoño había sido su peor enemigo durante toda su vida, sin embargo, su mejor amigo después de Carly. Sam escuchó la puerta abierta, pero ella no quería mirar hacia arriba. Probablemente era Carly o Freddie.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Fue Brad. Sam miró a él, dándole una débil sonrisa.

"Oye, Brad", respondió ella.

"por que estas aqui tienes frio?"

"Más o menos", respondió Sam. Se levantó y estiró los brazos un poco. Ella había estado sentado fuera durante unos treinta minutos por ahora.

"¿hize algo mal?" Brad preguntó, mirando un poco preocupado.

"No, no eres tú", replicó Sam-. "Es sólo que ... la prueba de la cara del estado de ánimo tuvo un resultado. Se dijo que yo estaba enamorada."

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Freddie creía que era él, y él hizo un movimiento mientras estaban filmando junto con Carly, esos niños perdiendo el tiempo."

"Oh, wow, eso es, uh, torpe." Brad se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y miró al suelo.

"Cuéntame". Sam se abrazó a sí misma y se estremeció, era bastante frío para una camisa de manga corta, a pesar de que era casi verano.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Brad le preguntó. "tienes frío."

"Si entro, me arriesgo a ver a mis amigos, y no quiero en este momento enfrentarlos", respondió Sam.

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo ayudar a mantener el calor?" Antes de que pudiera protestar, Brad se sentó en el escalón de Sam estaba sentada y la llevó a su regazo. Se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella y se la apretó con fuerza. Sam tuvo que admitir que la estaba calentando.

"Gracias", murmuró.

"Así que, ¿a quién amas?" Sam gruñó

"¿Qué eres, el hombre pregunta?" -protesto

"Sólo estoy tratando de ser un buen amigo." Brad suspiró y miró a los ojos azules de Sam. "Mira, sé que da miedo de poner sus sentimientos por ahí, porque no sé si la persona que te gusta se te va a querer . Todo el mundo siente de esa manera, pero nunca se sabe qué podría pasar si tú no- "Sam le cortó con fuerza besándolo. En un primer momento, Brad estaba tenso y aturdido, pero poco a poco comenzó a besar de nuevo Sam. Ambos se sentaron allí, se besan durante once segundos antes de alejarse.

"... Lo siento ..." Sam dijo.

"Es ... es genial", dijo Brad. Él sonrió tímidamente. "Te amo demasiado".

"¿En serio?"

"Mientras no me gusta porque puedo hacer de primer nivel de dulce de azúcar", bromeó Brad, burlándose de Sam hacia el final. Sam se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos a darse cuenta de eso después", dijo Sam, sonriendo como ella se inclinó y empezó a besar Brad otra vez.

HORA 23:20

"¿Qué diablos!" Carly se quedó boquiabierto. Sacó su PearPhone y envió un mensaje de Freddie a su encuentro con su proyecto. Ella se agachó debajo de la ventana y ocasionalmente miró a Brad y Sam. Después de un par de minutos, Freddie entró en la habitación. Miró a Carly, con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué estás en el suelo?" , preguntó. Carly le hizo callar y le indicó que se acercara. Freddie lentamente se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hacia Carly . Una vez que llegó hasta ella, se sentó en sus rodillas y volver a leer su texto.

"¿Cuál es el problema de encontrar algo para tomar una imagen de alta resolución?" Freddie susurró. "Yo podría estar trabajando en mi propio proyecto en estos momentos."

"Bueno, eso ..." Carly tomó una respiración profunda. "Echa un vistazo por la ventana y ver por ti mismo." Freddie puso los ojos y se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Él vio a Sam RECARGADA en el regazo de algún tipo, por lo que con él sin parar. Podía ver la cara hasta que Sam se apartó. Fue Brad, espera, Brad? Freddie se sentó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, los ojos muy abiertos.

"Fue Brad durante todo el tiempo", se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"si", dijo Carly, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Freddie. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso es todo", dijo Freddie. Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Carly preguntó mientras ella lo siguió.

**ESTO ES TODO**


End file.
